bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS17: Yoshimo Saad
Executia nacierała na Kaydena. Jej styl walki opierał się na jej ostrzach, które wykonane były z czarnego adamyntu. Przecinały wszystko co spotkały na swojej drodze. Executię charakteryzowały nieustanne wyskoki i ataki wszystkimi kończynami w momencie, kiedy była w powietrzu. Był to niezwykle wymagający i męczący sposób na walkę, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że wystarcza jej jedno cięcie, aby pozbawić przeciwnika życia to wydaje się, że cena jest godna wysiłku. Kayden wzmacniając swoje ciało esencją klucza I nabrał prędkości i przybierając styl walki demonicy unikał jej ataków. Inucitus niezwykle drażnił Executię. Nie była w stanie go trafić, ponieważ tak jak ona, chłopak ciągle był w powietrzu i wykonywał nieprzewidywalne obroty. Słabością Executii było odsłonięcie w trakcie ataku. Kayden to wykorzystał i w odpowiednim momencie, gdy demonica była bliska oddzielenia jego głowy od tułowia i chciała iść za ciosem, ten będąc ustawiony poziomo wykonał obrót własnej osi i kopnął przeciwniczkę prosto w głowę przez co ona straciła równowagę i upadła. - Cholera, Yoshimo - warknęła - Na co czekasz? Zdezorientowany członek Szafirowego Cienia wyciągnął katanę i ruszył w kierunku Kaydena. Ten korzystając z esencji klucza I, stworzył wiązkę energii, która po chwili stała się świetlistą szablą. Krótką wymianę ciosów zakończył Yoshimo. Niemal wytrącił broń Kaydena, jednak zdecydował się go odkopnąć. Wtedy Executia ponownie wyskoczyła na Inucitusa. Kayden szybko odbił się od ziemi i wywołując falę uderzeniową odrzucił przeciwników. Wystawił rękę i szabla do niego wróciła. Ugiął nogi. Przed siebie wystawił lewą rękę, a prawą - w której trzymał szablę - ustawił za sobą. - Tylko na tyle was stać? - Nie tylko ty masz nowe moce - odezwała się Executia. Wystawiła ręko-ostrza przed siebie i wystrzeliła z nich kilkunastoma błyskawicami, które trafiły Inuictusa. Porażony chłopak padł na ziemię i powoli dochodził do siebie - Cyrus chciał przywłaszczyć sobie moją moc, więc ja przywłaszczyłam sobie jego Deleb, Grok i Erasial nie dawali za wygraną. Wciąż stawiali zaciekły opór pomimo tego, że nie byli w stanie zwyciężyć. Deleb ponownie była skupiona na walce z Dragneelem, Grok na Piterze, a Erasial na Yuki. Cała trójka zapomniała o Ami i to był ich błąd. Nawet nie spostrzegli się, kiedy ta użyła swoich mocy Uranometrii i zmiażdżyła ich. W ten sposób Ami, Yuki, Piter i Adi skończyli się męczyć z tą trójką. Po chwili doszli Adrian Shane i Mati podpierając siebie nawzajem. - Co tu się stało? - zapytał Sharp widząc zgliszcza pola walki i nieprzytomną Ami w środku - Uranometria - wyjaśnił Evans - A co z wami? Wyglądacie jakby wam połamano wszystkie kości - ee, a to się nie stało? - Shane próbował odtworzyć sobie walkę z Syrectyvusem - Nieważne, gdzie Mei? - Biegła za tamtym złamasem i Kaydenem - odparł Adi Dragneel - A nas zatrzymały te psychole - Dobra, nie ma co gadać, trzeba ją znaleźć, bo nie wiadomo co się tam dzieje - stwierdził Evans i od razu pobiegł w stronę, gdzie pobiegła Tanaki. Adi Dragneel znowu wziął Ami na ręce, a reszta pobiegła już o własnych siłach. Executia ponownie wystrzeliła kilkunastoma błyskawicami w Kaydena. Prawe oko chłopaka rozbłysło złotym światłem i w momencie, kiedy ładunek elektryczny go trafił, to atak zupełnie zniknął. Po chwili coś poraziło Executię i Yoshimo, którzy padli na ziemię. Inuictus wstał dierżąc świetlistą szablę. Szedł w stronę podnoszącej się Executii. Saad natomiast zwijał się z bólu. Tymczasem Kejrax i Hektonoid wymieniali się ciosami. Ten pierwszy atakował dokładnie i z dużo większą siłą, natomiast drugi był zwinny i szybki, a dodatkowo równie wytrzymały. Ogólnie Hektonoid zadawał więcej ciosów, ale nie sprawiały na Kejraxie najmniejszego wrażenia, zaś gdy trafił bakugan absolutu, wtedy Hektonoid odlatywał, albo upadał. W końcu Kejrax nie wytrzymał i do walki dorzucił trochę szybkości. Zdezorientowany Hektonoid nie uchronił się przed wieloma atakami przez co po chwili leżał przygnieciony do ziemi. - Przyjacielu, twoja forma jest trochę kiepska - odezwał się Kejrax naciskając na ciało Hektonoida. Oczy przeciwnika zapaliły się gniewem - Moja forma ma się doskonale - odparł Hektonoid korzystając ze swoich czterech rąk i nóg, aby się odbić. Dzięki temu zdołał się trochę obrócić i podciąć nogi Kejraxa, na których ten był oparty. Wtedy zrzucił go z siebie. Oba bakugany wyskoczyły na równe nogi jak sprężyny - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie dostaję wycisku od amatorów Hektonoid ruszył przed siebie i zaatakował z wyskoku. Kejrax zrobił fikołek. Hektonoid nie odpuszczał i kopiąc z półobrotu kopnął Kejraxa. Ten jednak domyślał się tego i zdąrzył się zasłonić swoją wielką, muskularną niczym Hardkorowy Koksu, ale bardziej koksu ręką i odrzucić nogę przeciwnika tak mocno, aby na chwilę go zdezorientować. Wtedy wyskoczył skulając nogi najmocniej jak mógł. Kiedy był na odpowiedniej wysokości, obie mocno uderzyły Hektonoida w klatkę piersiową. Bezdomenowy bakugan plunął krwią i odleciał na sporą odległość przewracając się, zaś Kejrax wylądował na ugiętych nogach. Widząc, że przeciwnik nie wstanie od razu, wyluzował trochę i przestał stać z napiętymi mięśniami. - Co jest? Nigdy nie dałbyś się złapać w taki sposób - Kejrax wciąż nie wychodził z podziwu dla słabej formy Hektonoida - Powiedz mi Nagle mięśnie Hektonoida zaczęły rosnąć, aby w końcu przybrać wielkość mięśni Kejraxa. Również jego szary kolor skóry przybrał barwę białą i czarną. Bezdomenowy bakugan rzucił się na Kejraxa i wciąż pchał go przed siebie, aż przybił go do ściany. Trzymając głowę na klatce piersiowej Kejraxa zaczął cicho mówić: - Armand Lingszejn, uratuj mnie - gdy tylko to powiedział, zawył z bólu i padł na ziemię. Wyglądał jakby palił się żywcem. Prawe oko Kejraxa zapaliło się na czerwony kolor i bakugan użył zaklęcia. Widocznie pomógł Hektonoidowi, jednak bezdomenowy bakugan leżał na ziemi i nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów. Po chwili jego skóra i mięśnie wróciły do zwyczajnych kształtów. - Karta otwarcia, bakugan bitwa! Axer start! - Bakugan bitwa, dalej Tara! Na polu bitwy pojawił się sapiący Axer i łapiąca oddech Tara. Wojownicy również nie zostawali z tyłu jeśli chodzi o zmęczenie. Zarówno Mei jak i Kalipso byli lekko zmęczeni. - Cóż za epicka bitwa, jaka szkoda, że nie masz żadnych szans - odezwał się ninja - Ciekawe, że mówi to ktoś, kto przed chwilą dostał od nas porządnego kopniaka - Tanaki wciąż była zacięta 15px Tara 1400G 15px15px Axer 1000G Obydwoje użyli supermocy w tym samym czasie. Maja aktywowała Siedem Ostrzy, Cięcie Powietrza, natomiast Kalipso skorzystał z Zatrutego Kła. Axer zaczął natarcie i ruszył na bakugana Ventusa. Jego pech tkwił w tym, że jego przeciwniczka również była szybka i zdołała unikać jego ataków, do których używał ostrza wyrastającego z przedramienia, które wyrosło w momencie aktywacji supermocy. W momencie gdy Tara nie miała możliwości na zwykły unik i Axer miał już uderzyć Tara wzniosła się na dużą wysokość. Axer zdołał jedynie złapać się stopy Tary i próbował ją zaatakować z tej pozycji, ta jednak szybko go zrzuciła i przeciwnik runął na ziemię. To był idealny moment na atak. przywoławszy wokół siebie Siedem Ostrzy Tara zrobiła obrót w powietrzu, zaś ostrza z dużą prędkością uderzyły wciąż leżącego dwudomenowego bakugana. 15px Tara 1600G 15px15px Axer 1000G - I co ty na to? Teraz my jesteśmy w pełnej ofensywie - Tara zmierzyła Kalipso groźnym wzrokiem - Supermoc aktywacja! Wyniszczające Tornado. Tara zakręciła się wokół własnej osi stale zwiększając swoją prędkość, aż wokół niej wytworzyło się zielone tornado. Po osiągnięciu odpowiednich rozmiarów Tara kierując tornadem wleciała w Axera. Przeciwnik był bez szans i latał tak jak miotało nim tornado Tary. W końcu został przez nie "wypluty" i rozbił się o pobliską skałę. 15px Tara 2000G 15px15px Axer 600G - Czyżbym dostrzegał drgający mięsień policzka? - odezwał się nagle Kalipso spokojnym, metalicznym głosem - Może gdybyś skupił się na walce, a nie na moim policzku to rzeczywiście nie miałabym szans jak mówiłeś - odparła Mei Jestem cieniem. W tej mrocznej krainie, gdzie każdy ją widzi kolorami. Jestem inny. Czy ktoś mnie zrozumie? To cena. Cena jaką zapłaciłem za walkę o wolność. Walkę, którą przegrałem. Gdybym mógł wykrzyczeć co czuje me serce, zmieniłbym wszystko. Niech w końcu ustaną te pęta na moim ciele. Zwróćcie mi wolność, choć na chwilę, bym życie mógł oddać. Chcę choć poznać wolności smak... - Nie rozumiem na co czekasz - powiedział Kalipso zupełnie bez emocji Tanaki wyczuwała pewność siebie u przeciwnika, dlatego się zawahała. Przeciwnik wykorzystał ten moment, aby aktywować podwójną supermoc. Kombinację Ciosu Prędkości oraz Uderzenia Łowcy. Pierwsza umiejętność pozwoliła Axerowi osiągnąć szybkość większą niż ma Tara i zwiększając ostrza, którymi pokryte jest ciało bakugana, zaś Uderzenie Łowcy wzmacnia siłę uderzenia, tworząc ostrza na jego nadgarstkach. Axer w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy Tarze atakując wszelkie możliwe miejsca jej ciała stale poruszając się dokoła niej i wykonując ataki wszystkimi ostrzami. Bakugan ventusa miał poranione całe ciało i obolały padł na ziemię. Axer natomiast stał nad Tarą oczekując znaku od swojego wojownika. 15px Tara 700G 15px15px Axer 900G - Nie rozumiem dlaczego się zawahałaś - Kalipso znowu się odezwał zakładając ręce na siebie - Miałaś konkretną przewagę. To był już koniec bitwy - Dobrze już poznałam twój styl walki - Mei uśmiechnęła się dając znak, że kontroluje sytuację - Nie spodziewałam się takiej siły od twojej podwójnej supermocy, ale to nic. A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć czemu jeszcze daję ci szansę w walce ze mną. Co prawda wykorzystałeś już swoją Krainę Cieni, ale wciąż muszę respektować twoją kartę otwarcia. - Rozumiem - rzekł Kalipso. Mei zaś poczuła, że przeciwnik uśmiechnął się - Jesteś naprawdę silną wojowniczką. Teraz w ramach wdzięczności ja wyjaśnię ci dlaczego atak Axera był niezwykle silny. Wcześniej mój bakugan zdołał tylko zranić stopę Tary. To jednak wystarczyło, aby ją zatruć. Natomiast Uderzenie Łowcy zmniejsza poziom mocy przeciwnika o dodatkowe 600 punktów i uaktywnia truciznę co oznacza, że przy twojej każdej supermocy Tara będzie tracić po 100 punktów. Kalipso w tym momencie aktywował również Obronną technikę, która przy każdej użytej supermocy dodaje Axerowi po 100 punktów. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex